Nurse Shaundi
by Sin Like U Mean It
Summary: FemBoss X Shaundi paring don't like don't read. Takes place after the Saint's Row IV mission "Zero Saint's Thirty."


_**This is something I came up with while playing Saints Row IV again. For those of you reading A Little Bit Closer, I'm sorry I haven't updated it I'm having trouble figuring out the next chapter but I will update it and hopefully soon. This is my take on what happens after the opening mission Zero Saints Thirty when you end up in the White House. This has nothing to do with A Little Bit Closer's story line and totally different even though Kendal is still my Boss/President. Anyway hope you like it **_

Pulling her helmet off Kendal groaned feeling the deep stab wound in her abdomen start to throb painfully. After the initial stab it she was so full of adrenalin but now that everything was calming down she could definitely feel it.

"Boss! Where are you?" Shaundi and Pierce yelled bursting through the doors, surprisingly no one was in the White House to witness Kendal smashing into the oval office, she figured Kenzie or Matt must have alerted them to evacuate in case she wasn't successful in disarming the war head.

"I'm back here" Yelling back she leaned against the desk pulling her utility belt off and rip her suit where Cyrus has managed to plunge his knife trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Shaundi was first in the door, her eyes automatically dropping to the wound and running to the Boss' side.

"Shit Boss, he got you pretty good. We need to get you looked at." Kendal bit her bottom lip feeling Shaundi's fingers ever so slightly brush around the opening in her skin.

"I'm fine, just need to cover it and get me a nice bottle of scotch." She laughed slightly regretting it immediately as she felt the sharp pain shoot through ever muscle surrounding the wound.

"Yeah right come on, I'm gonna get your ass taken care of." Shaundi moved Kendal's arm over her shoulders making sure to gently wrap her other arm around Kendal's slim but muscular waist.

"Pierce, call the rest of the gang and let them know everything went fine. Don't you dare fuckin' tell them I got stabbed either none of them would let me live that down." Pierce nodded before taking off down the hall as her and Shaundi slowly made their way down the hall to look for a bedroom. After finally making it Shaundi helped Kendal sit down so she could remove the top half of her suit while Shaundi looked for a first aid kit. After finding the kit she made her way back to the room she had left Kendal in, pausing for a moment as she watched Kendal peel off the suit as carefully as she could leaving only her chest covered by her purple and teal blue fleur de lis's. Forcing herself to take her eyed off her boss's toned torso she reminded herself what it was she needed to do.

"So you're probably gonna need stitches after I clean it out and before I can over it." She sat the first aid kit on the side table next to the bed helping Kendal lay flat of her back before opening it up.

"Just do what you need to hun, I trust you." She smiled up at Shaundi who blushed slightly but smiled in return. "Would there happen to be any pain meds in there by chance?"

"Actually yeah I think there's a small bottle of morphine in here." She dug through pulling out a couple pills and handing them to Kendal who had to dry swallow them since she didn't have any water.

"Thank you." Kendal looked up into Shaundi's eyes again, lacing her hand on Shaundi's leg. "I mean it, thank you for all of this, you didn't have to stick around and help me."

"Of course I did, I wasn't gonna leave you here or let Pierce try and help, we all know he's and idiot when it comes to this shit." Kendal smiled at that trying not to laugh which in turn made Shaundi chuckle slightly.

"You're beautiful when you smile, ya know?" Her thumb brushed over the top of Shaundi's thigh slowly.

"You know you've lost a lot of blood and the meds you took are probably starting to kick in so I'm sure you don't know what you're saying Boss." She pulled out a rag and a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured some onto Kendal's wound who gripped the sheets on the bed and bit her lip hard while Shaundi kept saying sorry as she cleaned up all the dried blood and trying not to start the bleeding again. After cleaning it as best as she could she pulled out the needle and thread from the box, Kendal looked away knowing what was coming.

"I hate needles." She mumbled keeping her eyes towards the window or the ceiling.

"But you have like 7 tattoo's how can you hate needles?" Shaundi asked honestly curious but also trying to keep Kendal distracted while she slowly pushed the needle through her skin trying to make it as painless as possible. Cringing slightly Kendal closed her eyes gripping the sheets again but not as hard this time.

"Tattoo needles and regular needles are different after a while the area you're getting tattooed goes numb and you don't even feel the needles anymore, shots and shit you feel tell the needles tell they take um outta your skin." She took a deep breath trying to ignore what Shaundi was doing.

"Sorry, I'm trying my best not to hurt you." She looked at Kendal for a second surprised to see her looking back.

"Your fine." She all but whispered the pain meds obviously starting to kick in.

"I'm almost done promise." Kendal nodded closing her eyes letting Shaundi finish in peace. Once she was finished she cleaned around the stitches just to make sure nothing would get infected before she covers it with gauze and medical tape feeling Kendal's eyes on her the whole time. "Why are you staring at me?" She finally looked up when she finished her patch work.

"Cause your beautiful." She smiled at her second in command. "You'd make a damn sexy nurse too, maybe I should get stabbed more often just so you'll take care of me." Shaundi smacked her in the arm causing Kendal to laugh before she gripped her side and took a deep breath. "Don't hurt me babe I think I've already been hurt enough." She pouted up at Shaundi who rolled her eyes trying not to smile.

"You should try and rest for a little bit, I'm sure the morphine's make you drowsy by now." She ran her hands through Kendal's short hair who leaned into her touch.

"I'll make you a deal."

"Oh and what kind of deal do you have in mind?" Shaundi raised her eyebrow moving her hand from Kendal's hair to beside her head leaning in a little closer.

"Lay with me and I'll rest, you look tired too and I'm sure you could use the sleep. Plus I need my sext nurse around just in case I rip my stitches." She leaned toward Shaundi slightly smirking.

"Seriously?" Shaundi was honestly surprised. She thought they were just play flirting but something in Kendal's eyes right now made her feel like Kendal actually felt the same way she had felt almost since she had joined the Saint's.

"Shaundi, you know I care about you right?" Kendal reached her hand up brushing her thumb against the tanned skin of Shaundi's cheek. She nodded in return still looking in Kendal's eyes. "Then come lay with me please. I wasn't sure what was gonna happen when I jumped onto the war head but I knew I needed to stop it. The only thing I could think about though was you, all the things I would never get to say to you if something went wrong and I died. I wanna make up for lost time, show you just how much you mean it me." She paused to lick her lips. "If you feel the same way I mean." Her voice faltered surprising Shaundi again. She had never head Kendal sound so vulnerable.

"Kenny of course I feel the same way." She all but whispered leaning closer to the girl under her who smiled so brightly Shaundi couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank god I wasn't sure you would." Pulling Shaundi down onto the bed with her she slowly and gently moved to her side pulling the other girl closer. "Now be a good sexy nurse and let your patient cuddle while she sleeps." Shaundi laughed a little at the before laying her head down on the pillow next to Kendal.

"Yes ma'am."

"I love you Shaundi, I always have." Kendal whispered, her face turning more serious.

"I love you too Kendal." Shaundi whispered back before leaning in and bringing their lips together in the slowest more sincere kiss either one of them had ever had. Pulling Shaundi closer Kendal kissed her more passionately for a few hoping to show her just how much she really meant to her before they slowly pulled back and smiled at each other. Stroking Shaundi's cheek Kendal laid her forehead against the shorter girls closing her eyes.

"Time to sleep now." She whispered feeling Shaundi nod slightly before she herself closed her eyes and they drifted off together slowly, small smiles gracing both their lips.

_**So hopefully you guys liked it, let me know and like I said if you're reading A Little Bit Closer I will try and update it again soon. Read and review please, it encourages me to write more! **_

_**-Ash**_


End file.
